Lan and Megaman read Fanfiction
by Gavzilla
Summary: After a boy at school tells Lan about Fanfiction, the two brothers go home and decide to check out the site.


It was an ordinary end of the day for Lan. The school bell rang, indicating that school was out, he would pack up his stuff, and start his way home. But today his usual routine was interrupted.

"Hey Lan!" one of his classmates yelled. "Huh?" Lan said as he turned around, "Hey man! What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you about this site called Fanfiction■net!" the boy explained. "That sounds like a site for a bunch of no lives who can't write so they right about there favorite video game, cartoon, book, movie, comic book, and T.V character." Lan replied.

"Yea... kinda..." the boy said, "But look! They have a category just for Mega Man!"

"What?" Lan said confused. "Yea! And people wrote a lot of cool stories about you and Megaman!" the boy explained.

"What kind of stories?" Lan asked. "Well... there was this one story I was reading that was about how Roll got infected by an unknown virus after her and Megaman confess their love to each other, and Megaman has to go and try and figure out how to save her!"

"A part of me thinks that's really cool, but yet another part of me is kinda creeped out that a fifteen year old boy is writing these in his Mom's basement." Lan commented. "The author kinda gave up on the story before the last chapter, something about the story taking over his life or something, so Ghost finished the last chapter for him."

"Yea..." Lan said, "I'll make sure I check it out when I get home."

"Cool!" the boy said, "Just wanted to let you know!"

And with that, the boy walked away, and Lan proceeded on his way home.

"That story the boy described to you sounded pretty interesting." Megaman finally spoke up. "Easy for you to say because it was based on you." Lan said, "Plus, that site sounds like its nothing but a bunch of nerds."

"Come Lan." Megaman responded, "Keep an open mind."

"My mind's open." Lan said, "Just not to that kind of stuff."

"Why don't we check it out for a little bit when we get home, then we can forget about it." Megaman proposed. "Fine..." Lan groaned.

When Lan got home, he got on his computer, and typed in the address bar, "_Fanfiction■net_"

"Here we are..." Lan said as he looked at the screen that loaded in front of them. "Where do we go from here?" Megaman asked.

"I have no clue..." Lan said. "Let's start looking around I guess." Megaman said.

"He said that there was a category after you." Lan said, "So lets just click on each category, scroll to the "M's", and see if Megaman is listed."

"Good idea." Megaman replied.

After about five minutes of fooling around the site, Lan finally made his way to the "_Games_"category, and scrolled to the "M's".

"There it is!" Lan said as he hovered his mouse cursor over the "_Mega Man_" section. "Click on it and see what's inside." Megaman said.

Lan clicked on the link and was greeted to a page full of stories.

_**Megaman Battle Network 5 Disconnect: Dark Empire**_

_**Mega Man Origins**_

_**MegaMan Battle Network Ultimate Universe**_

_**Mega Man: Defender of the Human Race**_

_**Megaman Double Network: Dark World**_

_**Amnesia**_

These were just some of the stories that popped up for them.

"Lets see if we can find the story that the boy described to us." Megaman said. "No promises..." Lan said as he started to read the summaries for the stories.

"What the heck is this?" Lan said. "What?" Megaman asked confused.

"Listen to this, '...Would the Hikari brothers save the world from evil? Or would one of them discover true darkness and then...use it.'" Lan said out loud to Megaman.

"What's wrong with it?" Megaman asked. "What's wrong with it!?" Lan shouted.

"That is the question I asked." Megaman said. "In the summary, the author asks the question, '...Would the Hikari brothers save the world from evil?'" Lan repeated.

"So what." Megaman said a little irritated. "Of course we'll save the world!" Lan said upset, "We saved the world at least once a year! Why wouldn't we save it now?"

"Lan, the author is trying to build up suspense and catch the reader's attention." Megaman tried to explain. "Will he's doing a terrible job at it..." Lan said, "He didn't even get me interested... And I'm in this story! Who wrote this?"

"Somebody who goes by the alias 'Ghost501'." Megaman said. "Remind me to send him a PM saying that he sucks at summaries." Lan said.

"Calm down Lan." Megaman said. "Didn't anybody help him with the story?" Lan asked.

"Yea. According to his profile, somebody who goes by the name 'Gavzilla' helped him with this story." Megaman informed. "Remind me to send him a PM too. He sucks at helping the person who sucks at making summaries." Lan said.

"Enough Lan!" Megaman scolded. "Fine..." Lan moaned.

"Lets go back to finding the story ok?" Megaman said. "Ok." Lan agreed.

After reading a couple more summaries, Lan came across that fitted the boy's description.

"I think I found it." Lan said. "Read the summary out to me." Megaman requested.

"'When Roll confesses her love to Megaman, a Hell Navi infects her with an unknown virus. Dr. Hikari is forced to re-install her systems, which means she loses her memories. Only Megaman will remember that she confessed her love to him. Now he has to deal with this unknown virus, this Hell Navi, and, his love for Roll.'" Lan spoke out loud.

"I think that's the story." Megaman said. "Oh no!" Lan said.

"What's wrong?" Megaman asked. "The person who made this story is the same person who helped the other guy!" Lan said, "No wonder the summary sucked!"

"Do you really only care about the summaries?" Megaman asked. "Maybe..." Lan said.

"Well whatever..." Megaman said, "Just send me the link to the story so I can read it."

"Sure thing." Lan said as he sent Megaman the link. "I'll read the story, and you... you can just go and criticize more people because of their summaries." Megaman said.

"Alright." Lan said as he went back to where all the stories were posted.

After a little while...

"Megaman! Somebody made a Romeo and Juliet parody of you and Dark Mega!" Lan said with a creeped out look on his face. "How are we ever going to live to see tomorrow." Megaman said sarcastically as he continued reading the Fanfic in front of him.

"I know ri- oh you were being sarcastic..." Lan stopped mid-rant. "Sorry Lan... I could care less." Megaman said, "If somebody wants to make a Romeo and Juliet parody of me and Dark Mega, then so be it."

"How's that one story?" Lan asked. "It's ok." Megaman said, "It feels like the quality of the story is inconsistent. Like, one chapter would be five star gold, and then the next would be like a two in a half."

"What were you saying Megaman?" Lan asked, "I was too busy reading this crappy summary."

"Let me guess..." Megaman said, "They asked a question that was supposed to grab a reader's attention that you didn't like."

"No." Lan said, "This is what the description says, 'Takes place after MMBN6!'"

"Ugh... what does 'MMBN6' stand for?" Megaman asked. "Beats me, but the story is titled, '_Yet another MMBN Love story!_'" Lan said.

"Who was it made by?" Megaman asked, "It was made by... Oh gosh! It's that Godzilla dude... I told you he sucked at making summaries! Same for that Ghost404 guy!" Lan said.

"I'm going to give Gavzilla the benefit of the doubt by saying that he thought that the title was more than enough description that you needed." Megaman said. "Yea... that's like if I wipe a baby's but with its own diaper." Lan laughed.

"That made absolutely no sense." Megaman facepalmed. "Whatever." Lan said, "I think its time I get off this site. I read like fifty summaries, and none of them were good."

"So be it Lan..." Megaman said, "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Call me when someone makes a Fanfic about us reading Fanfics!" Lan laughed. "Yea! That'll be the day!" Megaman laughed as Lan walked out of the room.


End file.
